The present disclosure relates to delaying the sending of messages and/or receiving of messages.
Today it is possible to delay sending and/or receiving a message, such as but not limited to an email, for example, by time. A user may select a future date to send an email and the email will not be sent until that time is reached. It is also possible to control the frequency of syncing emails and messaging as well as muting or ignoring individual threads of messages. However, these are either perpetual or manual operations.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in controlling the sending and/or receiving of messages.